Double or Nothing
| number = 55 | miniseries = | minino = 5 | date = 2375 | editor = | illustrator = | author = Peter David | printed = | omnibus = | published = August 1999 | format = paperback | pages = 320 | publisher = Pocket Books | ISBN = ISBN 0671034782 }} Introduction :Like a lethal bacillus coursing through the bloodstream of the galaxy, a fiendish master plan has spread death and terror across the 24th century—until two heroic captains risk everything to stamp out the evil at its source! :For more than a decade, since the very beginning of the starship 's mission, unknown enemies have unleashed a string of deadly biological weapons throughout the Alpha Quadrant, inflicting ghastly epidemics upon the Romulans, the Cardassians, the Bajorans, and even the Federation. Now, at long last, Captain Jean-Luc Picard joins forces with Captain Mackenzie Calhoun of the starship to track down and confront the hidden architects of the plagues—and avenge the deaths of thousands! Summary References Characters :Benz • • Burgoyne 172 • Mackenzie Calhoun/Qadril • Camboni • Cho • Si Cwan • Zolon Darg • Data • Elias Frobisher • George Garfield • Gwix • Janos • Edward Jellico • Kapel • Kat'leen • Zak Kebron • David Kendrow • Geordi La Forge • Robin Lefler • Lodec • Macaskill • Joe Mankowski • Maxwell • Mark McHenry • McKean • Monastero • Joe Morris • Alynna Nechayev • • Mike Palumbo • Petronella • Jean-Luc Picard/Kwint • Morgan Primus • The Professor • William T. Riker • Sela • Selar • Elizabeth Shelby • Shunabo • • Soleta • Stonn • Gerrid Thul • Deanna Troi • Vandelia/Vara Syndra • Worf • Zeen Mendan Abbis • Aronin • Borg Queen • Jack Crusher • Richard Daystrom • Dikson • DiSpigno • Falkar • Gazillo • Henderson • Jay • Jack McNicol • Bruce Carmel Mudd • Thaddius Riker • Thomas Riker • Lwaxana Troi • Wattanbe • Horatio Wrigley • Natasha Yar Starships and vehicles :Andorian prison ship • • escape pod • • • • Romulan warbird • runabout • shuttle Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Archaria III • Argelius II • Daystrom Station • Earth • Kara's • Narobi II • San Francisco • Ten-Forward • Thul Sphere • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet Bajoran wormhole • Cardassia • Danter • Deep Space 4 • Delta Quadrant • Demilitarized Zone • Estarcion IV • Hell • Mars • Risa • Romulus • Starbase 18 • Terok Nor • Topeka • Xenex Races and cultures :Andorian • android • Brikar • Capitano • Danteri • Hermat • Human • Klingon • Kreel • Narobi • Orion • Pazinian • Romulan • Tan'gredi • Tellarite • Thallonian • Vulcan • Xenexian Argelian • Bajoran • Borg • Cardassian • Deltan • Zynterian States and organizations :Daystrom Institute • Starfleet • Thallonian Empire • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :animal • Bendii syndrome • black hole • blaster • bomb • bone • bullet • chronometer • circuit • cloaking device • comm unit • communicator • cryo-mist • cyborg • dermaplast • disruptor • Double Helix virus • Dyson sphere • Guardian of Forever • headache • heart • holodeck • hologenerator • hologram • holo unit • hypersonic shower • isolinear chip • light • microchip • microscope • muscle • nanite • Omega 9 • phaser • photon torpedo • plasma torpedo • psychic backlash • replicator • scanner • sensor • skin graft • supernova • time • tooth • transponder • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • Venus drug • warp core • Zynterian camouflage field Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • distributor • ensign • hero • imzadi • professor • weapons runner Other references :asteroid field • baseball bat • beanbag • bicentennial • catwalk • cat • dagger • day • devil • Dominion War • espionage • finger cymbal • glove • Great Bird of the Galaxy • grozit • katra • klaxon • knife • latinum • money • month • pasteboard • philosophy • pip • playing card • pon farr • Prime Directive • Resolution of Non-Interference • rope • scalpel • sex aid • shampoo • shawl • sickbay • Stone Age • sword • tennis • tiger • Tolasian night slicer • Vulcan nerve pinch • weapon • whip • year Appendices Background *The Double Helix series was a Next Generation storyline that featured each installment crossing over with another franchise series. "Double or Nothing" in particular crossed TNG with Star Trek: New Frontier. Images double or Nothing cover.jpg|Cover image. star-trek-tng-doppelhelix-5-doppelt-oder-nichts-3b3679ee-fc69b462.jpg|German language cover. jLPicard.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard. calhounDH.jpg|Mackenzie Calhoun. jeanLucPicard.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard. mackCalhoun.jpg|Mackenzie Calhoun. Connections | after1 = The First Virtue | type2 = novel | series2 = NF | format2 = | before2 = Double Time | after2 = The Quiet Place | type3 = novel | series3 = other | other3 = | subtitle3 = miniseries | format3 = none | before3 = | after3 = The First Virtue | prevpocket = What You Leave Behind | nextpocket = The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One | timeframe = Timeframe1 | primary = 2376 | date1 = 2369 | prevdate1 = Suspicions | nextdate1 = | voyages1 = Ente | adbefore1 = | adafter1 = I, Q }} External link * category:books Category:TNG novels Category:NF novels